


This Is the Song That Never Ends

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2018 Videos [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bickering, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon Compliant, Castiel (Supernatural) Under Mind Control, Critique of Source, Dean Being Dean, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, HE GAVE HIM A MIXTAPE, Hugs and Death, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Love isn't always on time, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mixtape, Mutual Pining, NEVER OVER THE MIXTAPE, Oblivious, Old Married Couple, Over the Top Pining, Possession, Queer baiting, Reunions, Salt and pepper diner, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam Winchester is a Saint, Still canon compliant, Stranded, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Toto's Africa, Tragic Widow Dean, Video, Video Format: MP4, WATCH THE ROAD DEAN, bless the rains, but not really, extremely canon compliant, extremely long, flashing lights and stuttery cuts, hunter husbands, magical child, spoilers through season 13, that's the whole point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Second verse same as the first!





	This Is the Song That Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linzeestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzeestyle/gifts), [kiki_miserychic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/gifts), [sol-se (se42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [“destiel, but every time they come back to each other africa by toto starts playing”](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/394748) by godshipsit. 



_Second verse, same as the first!_

 

All music by Toto

 

[ Streaming at Critical Commons](http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/sisabet/clips/this-is-the-song-that-never-ends)

[Download Link 350 mb mp4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h6fnpv0g67uubf5/sisabet-ThisIsTheSongThatNeverEnds.m4v?dl=0)

 

Password: buddies 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Twitter. I was out of the fandom and they pulled me back in! And then -- we started *joking* about godshipsit's tumblr post "Lol what if someone actually vidded it all to Africa it would be like 10 repeats and 30 minutes long, lololol" 
> 
> Reader, I made that vid.
> 
> Along the way it stopped being funny and started getting insulting because this has been a literal decade (as of 2018 the vid features seasons 4-13) and the show has explored ALL of the tropes and yet and yet and yet... 
> 
> I mean the fangirl shipper part of me also loves it. And then I get mad because I love it. I have a very complicated relationship with Supernatural but that's okay. 
> 
> Have you heard the good news about Tragic Widow Dean?
> 
> TLDR: Have a supercut of all the DeanCas stuff set to Toto's Africa.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Song That Never Ends (But Disney)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184631) by [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce)




End file.
